ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hollow Earring
Can any Thief with this earring and a Sirocco Kukri confirm or deny the enspell damage +3 applies to the wind damage of the Kukri? I have Hollow earring and did some test with Apollo's staff, the highest damage dealt by the additional effects on the gigantobugards was 34 points of damage, with and without the Hollow earring on. So at this point I'd say the sword spell effect only effects enspells and not all additional effect damages Vail-siren 01:49, 13 July 2007 (CDT) now that I'm a 75 thf and have sirocco kukri I fully tested it, and no: Hollow earring does not effect Sirocco kukri's additional effect damage. (Vail-siren 06:49, 17 August 2007 (CDT)) - Umm... I dont see how it "would" work for any of them since they're not a SWORD. Item description says Sword Enchantment Spell, not a Dagger or staff... From the Enspell article: "Note: Although the following equipment refers to Enspell effects as "Sword enhancement spells", it is not necessary to use a Sword type weapon in order to receive the benefits of the Fencer's Ring and Hollow Earring." So no, you do not have to be using a sword, but the effect appears to have to come from the spells, not an additional effect on a weapon. On the other hand, it may work with the enchantment on a weapon such as Prominence Axe (Enchantment: "Enfire"), or the similar effects from enchanted armour (Such as Thunder Mittens). I can't test this though, since I don't have the earring, and likely won't get one, being a Paladin. --Tirell 04:37, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Does this bonus apply to the person with the Enspell effect, or the caster of said effect? That is, if a Scholar subbing Red Mage used Accession to give a party Enthunder, would this earring affect everyone's Enthunder or just the Scholar's? -- Taeria 22:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if Drain Samba would count as an Enspell, but is their any word as to whether this will effect that?--DarkTrance 01:00, 17 December 2008 (UTC) This bonus should apply to anyone who has a damaging Enspell effect on them, regardless of who cast it. Drain Samba is a Samba effect, not an Enpell effect. Also, Drain Samba does not deal damage, so wouldn't apply. -- 18:57, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I can confirm without any doubt that Hollow Earring does in fact take effect on both Drain Samba, and Asccession effects. Drain Samba amount healed was raised consistently (85% of the time) by around 3-6 Points of HP on a greataxe, 2-3 for an Axe. This carries over to people not wearing a Hollow Earring. While /DNC skilling in Terrigan, a WAR friend (/DNC also) said that when I was doing Samba, it was draining up to 8 points more, on average 5 points more, than when he was using it. 4+ hours of testing confirms this is in fact true. If the caster has the earring equipped, it only affects his/her enspell damage, not any other party member's damage. i.e. a sch with the earring equipped casts Enblizzardga. PT members do not get the +3 bonus. Wyuli 17:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC)